Courage
by Moejo
Summary: Will Ruth finally admit her feelings?


******Please note disclaimer ****These characters belong to Kudos. I've just borrowed them for a while!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

_**Courage to face love**_

It was 9pm and he had fallen asleep on the sofa, his book had fallen to the floor, along with a crumpled up slip of paper.

Scarlet bounded in and jumped on him.

"Down girl, down", he huffed.

He didn't enjoy being woken up, especially when he wasn't lost in the abyss of a nightmare.

_He had been dreaming of her, once again_.

She was pottering around the kitchen, having sipped a few mouthfuls of tea; her mind caught up on the last few days events.

Why had she not told him how she felt?

_She felt stupid for pushing him away, each and every single time….she pushed…..never completely honest with herself._

He had openly spoken to Malcolm after a few drinks at the George about the 'one' who had gotten away. She had avoided him since.

_She considered what he had said_….. "She excelled at work; she exceeded my expectations professionally and privately".

"She _had_ me at hello, Malcolm, I should have told her how I felt, made her listen, even though she didn't want to hear it".

_She knew in the bottom of her stomach, it was her; it was her he was talking about. He hadn't realised she had been in earshot, after all why would she be spying on him?_

She conceded to herself, "I should have told him…..told him the truth".

"Ok, ok girl you want out, let's get your lead", he spoke.

He lifted his raincoat and scarf and made his way down the steps.

A cold wind caught his breath and scarlet pulled him across the road, clearly desperate to be out.

He wondered what Ruth would be doing right now.

Maybe… having a glass of wine curled up on the sofa with a good book or having an early night with fidget roaming around her bed.

_Wish I was there, he thought._

Soon enough Scarlet had trailed him right around the park.

Homeward bound his body felt weary, his face etched with sadness as he spent another night alone.

_It bothered him much more these days._

He arrived home and settled scarlet with her dinner.

He hadn't had any himself, but why bother, he never felt like cooking just for himself. Rather, he poured himself a little amber nectar and downed it in one go. _Lonely he put the radio on; a little music could solve a thousand heartaches. _

She picked up the phone and dialled…..

"Malcolm, it's me, Ruth…..sorry to call so late, but I…..I heard Harry talking to you the other night".

"Oh".

_Unsure of what exactly she had heard!_

"Oh, yes…..is everything ok Ruth?"

"Ruth Harry is my friend, just as you are, you should really be speaking to him…should you not"?

"Of course …Malcolm….sorry…..you're right….. I know, but….Malcolm I'm scared".

"Scared of what, it's Harry my dear girl….he adores you….you must know that Ruth…..a blind man could sense his love for you".

"He'll only bloody bite if you want him too Ruth".

"You have him wrapped around you're little finger, now stop being silly and go get him".

She laughed, "Yes Malcolm…..oh and Malcolm, thanks".

"Ruth, no need just promise me you'll let me walk you down the aisle".

"Ah well…if he ever asks Malcolm, I would love it if you would".

_He will ask, someday rest assured Ruth, Malcolm thinks. _

She grabs her bag and coat and practically runs out the door.

Taking the bus and reminisces about _that_ evening on the bus, how his touch of her hand, his smile and breath behind her…. electrified her.

She had brushed him off when he had considered someone other than her, and she punished him.

He knew how vulnerable Adam was and how she would cope better than everyone else with him not being around.

_Why hadn't she just turned around, when he got up….. and followed him. _

_Being near him would have sufficed until he allowed them both to show the burning embers of their love._

A tear trickled down her face, she had only just realised how he must have felt.

_Surely he must have known how she felt. _

The fact that she would give everything up for him in the wake of Mace…was that not evidence enough….before she left him bereft at the dock with their heartfelt embrace. She didn't want her lips to leave his soft, tender indulging lips, but she had to leave….._for him…..it was all for him. _

_Even her refusal of another dinner date was to ensure his credibility….albeit to stop people talking about her as well._

She needed to be honest with him.

The bus stopped two stops before his house.

She coaxed herself to alternate her route. _To protect him, once again._

He carefully poured another drink and settled down with the fire blazing in front of him.

The doorbell sounded, "Who the bloody hell is this", he muttered.

It sounded again. "Alright, alright, I'm coming".

He opened the door, "I should hope so", she spoke.

"Ruth, hi, it's lovely to see you….. come in".

"Thanks thought you'd never offer".

"Sorry", his face softened and he smiled. _God it was good to see her._

"Can I take your coat"?

"Yes, thanks".

"Is everything ok Ruth….not that it's lovely to see you". _So lovely._

"You're lovely." Her low heels clattered as she walked through into the living room. "Sorry Harry… you were saying?" "Ah …it's great to see you."

"So you said, Harry". _I have come to my senses Harry. Her heart was beating nine to the dozen._

"So Ruth…..anything a matter?"

"Everything's fine…well….not fine….I wanted to see you".

"Right", he offered.

"Drink Ruth, tea or something harder".

"Definitely something harder", she demanded. _Crikey._

"So then, bring me up to speed". _It's not work, it's you and me, silly. Come Ruth, come on._

"Harry….I overheard you're conversation with Malcolm…I know I shouldn't have but…..well…..I've been thinking"…."_tell me one I didn't know", he chuckled nervously_.

"I take it this 'one' is someone I know? Someone you worked with"?

"Well...I…yes".

"Yes Ruth".

_Oh crap, she's not stupid, she knows?_

"Why didn't you make her listen to you, why didn't you tell her"?

"It wasn't that easy".

"She sacrificed enough for me, I couldn't hold her back".

"Ruth…..I"…._I love you…_….. "Why did you really want to see me"…._I always want to see you, her heart spoke_.

"Well call me a romantic old fool, but I want you to be happy"…._I'm happy you're here, I'm happy you've come back to me…here back to my heart. _

He smiled engaging her in his sights.

Silence surrounded them momentarily; he stood up and moved to the sofa beside her.

"I'm sorry I never made you happy", she cried.

"That's enough Ruth"…he moved to her, cupping her face with his hands. "Ruth…._you _had me at hello, _you _excel at all you do, _I want you_ to shine with me and me alone".

"I think you know how I feel about you, don't you".

She nodded, "but I told you to leave it unsaid, I'm sorry Harry for pushing you away from me…..so many times, truth be told when I pushed you away I really wanted you to come closer". "To show me…take me and show me how you felt".

"Bloody women", he chuckled.

"Well I'm close now, Ruth, what would you have me do"?

_He didn't let her answer, instead he kissed her softly on the lips, their breathing hitched in unison, and passion overcame them. His hand traced around her right eye, gently wiping a stray tear that had escaped. He pulled her face to his once again drinking in her features…..that dimple as she lightly smiled. His lips he allowed to barely touch hers anchoring his head to the left slowly….tantalisingly…..and then to the right…tickling her lips…..then finally kissing her deeply, entwining them both. _

"H…..arry", "shh, he commanded".

He pulled her to his chest, their hearts beating in harmony. Butterflies were fluttering everywhere. _God this felt good. _

_She nuzzled into him, reaching around and across his back. His warmth enveloped her. _

"Ruth you're 'the one', the only one".

A tear left her, and he planted several kisses tenderly on her luscious lips….eagerly enticing him.

_He held her tight…it was all in the kiss. _

"_The radio was still softly playing in the background._

May I have this dance Ms Evershed? 

_He didn't wait for her response, she wasn't going anywhere. He brought to her feet and took her right hand holding it intently on his heart and the other she snaked around the small of his back. He embraced the luminosity of her skin, resting his cheek against hers. _

_He moved her around with ease, as the music sounded just for them._

"And I can hardly speak my heart is beating so

And anyone can tell you think you know me well,

Well you don't know me.

Mmmm

No you don't know the one,

who dreams of you at night

and longs to kiss your lips

and longs to hold you tight,

Oooh whoa I'm just a friend

that's all I've ever been

cause you don't know me.

For I never knew the art of making love,

though my heart aches,

with love for you.

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

a chance that you might love me too".

**Michael Buble- You don't know me.**

_The words couldn't have been more apt._

"_Don't you ever leave me again"_, he voiced. "I love you Ruth".

"I'm sorry for everything Harry…I love you with all of my heart. I should have told you years ago".

"Hush now darling, come with me"….._ they were to discover the art of making love._

Morning was soon upon them.

She didn't want to move. _Neither did he._

He awoke to find her entwined with him, her arm rested on his chest playing with the curls adorning it.

Her beautiful legs were caressing his smoothly and he smiled with contentment. _Before he knew it, something else was awake._

She giggled lightly, gazing at him. "Sorry, morning glory and all that…see what you do to me", blush creeping across his face.

"I can do more ….if you like".

"Ruth Evershed, well I never…..you are teasing me"!

"Yes"…"I think I am", she bashfully smiled.

He rolled her over in one full swoop, and let his lips lock with hers.

"Tell me what you're feeling".

"I can't Harry". _I feel the happiest I've ever felt, if only you knew..._

"What you're feeling is what I feel for you Roo".

"So its Roo now…is it".

"Yes, well it is the short form for Ruth…..it also means _friend _and _companion, _which you most undoubtedly are".

"I suppose it's a step up from mule".

"Well I think it suits you giving that you bounce in and out of….my office…..and my life. Better that than Joey, don't you think".

"Alright curly wurly I'll humour you, but remember I'm staying this time…in your life".

She watched as he made his way to the ensuite shower.

She pulled the sheet over her and squealed inwardly kicking her legs furiously…. "I'm in Harry Pearce's bed".

Unbeknownst to her, he was watching her from the doorway…. "Roo"… "Yes"…

"Care to join me, when you're quite finished writhing naked in my bed, that is".

She cringed under the sheet, emerging slightly flustered.

"Was just checking the thread"….

"Uh huh, I believe you, thousands wouldn't".

She pulled the sheet around her and headed in his direction.

"Ah …I think we may need the sheet on the bed…..for tonight. Besides I've seen _all_ of you darling".

Once again he had her stumped, and blush crept across her.

She entered the shower, he followed suit and pressed himself gently against her from behind. As she anchored her head, he jumped at the chance to kiss her neck, again and again.

She felt his hands move from her waist across her tummy slowly lingering on her breasts.

He tenderly caressed them and she heard his breath dip as he reached her clavicle.

Pulling him back into real time she spoke softly "Harry, time…to get washed. We're going to be late".

"I really don't care Ruth, they can wait".

"You don't mean that, we can pick this up later". _I hope….._

"Can we Roo, promise". _He was so adorable when he wanted to be, she thought._

"I promise, now get a wiggle on".

He chuckled, "if you insist" and wiggled his bottom as he walked across the bedroom still dripping wet.

"Harry you are a daft sod"….. "at least I'm not a bastard before 9, eh".

It was simple…..this was it…in private they were together, and that was enough.

She had learned to reach out …to love….. and loving Harry was the best thing she could ever do. She had let herself be loved by him.

She _had_ him all along. It just took her _forever _to get there.

**A review would be lovely. Thanks x**


End file.
